Tales from the Crib: The Super Why Movie
by celrock
Summary: When the lines of communication are threatened by SpongeBob SquarePants, SwaySway, the Wicked Witch of the West and The Giant Eraser, it's up to the Super Readers and the Rugrats, to fix it.
1. Summoning the Rugrats to Storybrook Vill

Tales from the Crib: The Super Why Movie

Summary: When the lines of communication are threatened by SpongeBob SquarePants, SwaySway, the Wicked Witch of the West and The Giant Eraser, it's up to the Super Readers and the Rugrats, to fix it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats, SpongeBob SquarePants, Bread Winners, and Super Why, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, while Rosie is owned by Nairobi-harper, and Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow Stories.

Chapter 1, Summoning the Rugrats to Storybrook Village

It all started, one spring day after the Rugrats had been in preschool for nearly eight months, and Dil was nearly two-and-a-half-years-old.

"Ok class, tomorrow we're going to have a letters test, to see how many alphabet letters you can recognize." Said Miss Applebee as she sat up at the front of the circle, the other rugrats, sitting around her.

Everybody looked pretty confident, except for Chuckie, who looked nervous.

"I don't know about this test you guys." Whispered Chuckie to Tommy and Zack, who were sitting on either side of him.

"Don't worry Chuckie, you're gonna do great!" Whispered Tommy back.

"Yeah Chuckie, it will be easy, but if it makes you feel better, we can study our alphabet letters on my toy laptop after school when we're over at Tommy's house." Whispered Zack.

"Oh, ok, thanks guys." Whispered Chuckie back, letting out a sigh of relief. Surely if his friends were helping him, nothing could go wrong.

A little while later, Stu and Dil came to pick up all of the kids. As they were riding home in the car, two-year-old Dil, fascinated by everything he was seeing, kept pointing out the window at different objects he saw, trying to name them off.

"Bird! That's a bird!" Said Dil to the other toddlers.

"That's right Dilly, that is a bird." Said Tommy, smiling at his brother.

To Stu though, it sounded more like this.

"Bir, Bir, bir…" Said Dil.

"Bir, bir, bir, what are you saying Dil?" Stu asked, as he stopped at a red light, only to see that Dil was pointing to a blue bird in a nearby tree.

"That's right Dil, that is a bird. You know, it won't be long till you start talking." Said Stu.

Overhearing Stu's comment, Phil turned to the others.

"Do you really think Dil is ready to talk to the growed ups?" Phil asked the others.

"I don't know Phil, but I was about his age when I started talking, and so was Chuckie, so, maybe he is." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, maybe we could have Dil join us for our letters study this afternoon, that might help him learn some words." Suggested Zack.

"Great idea Zack." Said Tommy, as they pulled into Tommy and Dil's driveway.

Everybody went inside and ate their lunch, eager to get started. Once they were done, they went into the living room, where Zack pulled out his toy laptop, and fired it up, putting on the new Super Why learn your letters game that his aunt had recently downloaded on to the toy.

"Awe, do we have to play that game?" Tommy asked irritably, as he wasn't a huge fan of Super Why.

"Come on Tommy, everybody knows the Super Readers are the bestest. And you never know, maybe if you pass your letters test tomorrow, you'll change your mind about these guys." Said Zack.

"Oh, ok." Said Tommy.

"Yay!" Said Jesse, as he jumped up and down, nearly knocking the laptop out of Zack's hand.

"Hey! Watch it!" Cried Zack.

"Oh, sorry." Said Jesse.

Just as Zack was grabbing at the laptop to get a tighter grip on it, he hit a bright red circular shaped button in the right hand corner of the screen that he never recalled hitting before. No sooner had he pressed the button, when something unexpected happened. He heard a ringing come from the laptop.

"What's that?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know, I'd better see if I can answer this call." Said Zack, as he started pressing random alphabet letters on the keyboard, then, he pressed the paw print button at the bottom, which when in music mode, would play songs, while the letter buttons, acted as different instruments. No sooner had he hit this button, when he saw Whyatt's face, appear on the screen.

Zack stood there, in shock to see Whyatt staring at him, a worried expression on his face.

"Uh, hello?" Zack asked at the screen.

"Zack! So glad I caught you!" Said Whyatt.

"What is it Whyatt?" Zack asked.

"We've got a problem, a huge problem." Said Whyatt.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Well, do you remember The Giant Eraser from the comic book, 'Attack of the Giant Eraser?'" Whyatt asked.

"Oh, wasn't that the episode where the super storybook answer was, think of others?" Zack asked.

"Yep, that's the one. Well, apparently, some villans, never learn from their mistakes." Said Whyatt.

"I take it Eraser has returned." Said Zack.

"Yep, and this time, he's more powerful than ever, as he's now teamed up with the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz, and together, they plan to cut off all means of communication. Several books at the bookclub have had their text erased, and all of the adults in Storybrook Village, are speaking jibberish." Said Whyatt.

"Oh no!" Zack cried.

"Yep, and it looks like this is too big of a problem for us Super Readers to solve by ourselves. So, do you think you could summon your friends to come into Storybrook Village, and help us?" Whyatt asked.

Zack turned to the other toddlers in the room, to see who would join him on this mission.

"Ok guys, it looks like the Super Readers are in some serious trouble, and need our help. Now who's with me?" Zack asked.

"I'll go." Said Kimi excitedly, as she hopped up from her spot on the floor, and ran to stand over next to Zack, taking his hand and smiling into his eyes. Zack smiled at Kimi and blushed, then turned to see who else was going to join him.

"Count me in too." Said Jesse, as he came and joined Zack on his opposite side from where Kimi was standing.

"Me too." Said Lil, as she joined Jesse.

"Me three." Said Phil, as he joined his sister.

All that remained was Tommy, Chuckie, and Dil.

"I wanna go too, please?" Dil asked, as he joined Phil and Lil.

"I don't know, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Said Chuckie.

"Come on Chuckie, it will be fun!" Said Kimi excitedly.

Chuckie stood up and sighed, looking a little nervous, till he caught a glimpse of his younger sister, eager for him to go on this trip.

"Oh all right, I'll go." Said Chuckie with a sigh, as he joined his sister.

"Tommy? You coming?" Zack asked.

"Maybe Chuckie's right, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Said Tommy.

Everyone gasped.

"Come on Tommy, it's not like you to turn down an adventure." Said Zack.

"Yeah well, I'm really not a fan of Super Why. I never have been, and I never will be." Snapped Tommy.

"Well Tommy, do you realize that the world of communication is at stake here?" Zack asked.

"Huh?" Tommy asked, a bit confused by what Zack was saying.

"Tommy, if we don't fix this, soon, nobody will be able to talk or read, and that means, your little brother will never say his firstest word to the growed ups." Said Zack.

This caused Tommy to get really concerned, as he gasp, standing up from his spot on the floor, and joined Chuckie and Kimi.

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen, come on guys, let's go." Said Tommy, as Zack turned back to the computer, to see that Whyatt was still looking at them.

"Ok Whyatt, we're ready." Said Zack.

"Ok, when I give the signal, hit the paw print button on the computer." Said Whyatt, as he hit a few buttons on his super duper computer, then waved his hand.

"Ready? Now!" Said Whyatt, as Zack hit the paw print button, and he, along with all of the other rugrats, were sucked into the computer screen, where they found themselves on a dirt road.

"Wait a minute you guys, where are the Super Readers?" Jesse asked.

"Hey, maybe we need to drive to Storybrook Village. Look, there's a sign up ahead, that reads Storybrook Village, with a blue arrow pointing to the left." Said Zack, as he pointed to a sign on the side of the dirt road.

"But even if that's true, how are we gonna get there? We dohn't gots a car!" Cried Chuckie.

"I know." Said Tommy, as he pulled out a small Reptar toy car from his shorts pocket, and pressed a button, causing the toy car to enlarge, making it appear just like the one he and his friends took to Tokyo a while back, during the Runaway Reptar special.

"Hop in guys." Said Tommy, as everybody climbed into the super secret Reptar car, and they took off towards the direction of Storybrook Village.

Upon getting there, they ran into Woofy.

"Hey Woofy, think you could take us to the Super Readers?" Zack asked.

"Woof! Woof!" Barked Woofy.

"Hey! I thought Woofy could talk." Said Lil.

"He can only talk when he's in super form." Said Zack.

"Oh, I forgotted." Said Lil.

"That's ok Lil, now, take us to Whyatt." Said Zack, as Woofy ran towards the direction of the book club, where Whyatt, ?Red, Princess P, and Pig were waiting for the Rugrats to arrive.

They followed Woofy's tracks in the super secret Reptar car, until they reached the book club.

"Zack! Gang! You all made it!" Said Whyatt.

"Yep, we sure did." Said Zack, as Tommy stopped the car, and everybody got out, to meet up with the super readers.

"So, are we ready?" Whyatt asked.

"Yep." All of the rugrats replied.

"Well, it's time for us to transform, then, we'll make teams, once we do that, we'll use the why flyers and your vehicle here, to go find Eraser and the Wicket Witch of the West, and try to stop them, before it's too late." Said Whyatt.

"Good idea Whyatt." Said Tommy.

Whyatt, Red, Princess P, and Pig all got into position, and started spinning around, transforming into their super selves. Once they were transformed, they stood up in front of the Rugrats, introducing themselves, and their special powers.

"I'm Alpha Pig, with Alphabet Power." Shouted Alpha Pig.

"I'm Wonder Red, with Rhyming Power." Shouted Wonder Red.

"I'm Princess Presto, with Spelling Power." Shouted Princess Presto.

"I'm Super Why, with the power to Read." Said Super Why.

"And I'm Woofy, with Dictionary Power." Said Woofy.

"So does this mean we've gots to look for Eraser, the wicked Witch, and super letters to put into the super duper compooper?" Tommy asked.

"That's right Tommy, only this time, we're not looking for super letters, we're looking for super words. And it's not, super duper compooper Tommy, it's super, duper computer." Said Super Why, correcting Tommy's mistake.

"Oh, ok." Said Tommy.

"Now, we need to make teams." Said Super Why.

Looking around, he noticed that there were four super readers, and eight rugrats. Realizing this, he came up with a brilliant idea.

"Ok, since there's twice as many of you guys as there are us, each super reader, will be assigned to two super Rugrats." Said Super Why.

"What about me?" Woofy asked.

"Woofy? You've got the most important job of all. You're gonna keep a lookout here at book club base. If you should see any signs of the Wicked Witch of the West, or Eraser, call me on this." Said Super Why, as he gave a walki-talki to Woofy, who took it in his paws, and held on to it tight.

"Woofy at your service." Said Woofy, as he stood tall, his tongue sticking out, ready to be on the lookout.

"Ok, now, let's split up into teams." Said Super Why.

"I'll take Dil and Chuckie." Said Alpha Pig.

"I'll take Phil and Lil. After all, their names rhyme, and I love il words." Said Wonder Red.

Phil and Lil just gave her a look, before joining her.

"I'll take Jesse and Kimi." Said Princess Presto.

"And that leaves me, with Tommy and Zack." Said Super Why.

"Ok everybody, let's get ready. Why Fliers!" Said Super Why, as he pointed to the book club, and out came the why fliers, where each super reader climbed into their why flier.

"Sorry, you guys will have to take your vehicle you used to get here, as we don't have enough room to have you fly with us." Said Super Why disappointingly.

"That's ok, we can fly in our super secret Reptar car, right guys?" Tommy asked the others.

The other toddlers nodded, as they climbed back into the Reptar car, and Tommy pressed the airplane button, causing the wings to pop out on the side, the wheels to tuck under, and the Reptar car, to take to the sky.

"Follow the Why Fliers." Said Tommy, as he followed the why fliers, and together, the Super Readers and Rugrats, were heading off on their big adventure.

And this, ends chapter 1. So what will happen next? Will they find the Wicked Witch of the West and Eraser, before it's too late? We'll find out in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: I was originally, not going to release this story until September, but decided to do it now, since I've more or less, mapped out this story along with the other one I recently started, and while they have no clue that it's really SpongeBob SquarePants and SwaySway who are behind all of the wicked witch and Eraser's evil doings, they'll find out in due time, and I do warn you, when they do, some dark, character derailment is to take place, as we see some true colors come out, and some fourth walls exposed. For now, I'll leave it at that, and just wait and see, as this story continues in future chapters to come.


	2. Trouble Arises

Chapter 2, Trouble Arises

As the super secret Reptar car continued to follow the Why Fliers, the toddlers had a little bit of a conversation.

"So Tommy, I've always been curious, what do you have against Super Why and the super readers anyway?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you always watch it with me, sure, you're quiet and don't have much to say, and it's not your firstest choice of shows to watch, but what's your problem with them anyway?" Zack asked.

"They're too predictable that's what." Tommy replied.

"Predictable?" Kimi asked, a bit confused.

"You know, predictable, they do everything in the same order every week. Like, it all starts out with some problem that one of them is having. Then, the problem is talked about. Then, they go into some book to find the answer, and the problem in the book is related to the problem the super readers are having, and then, they always fix the problem in the same order. First, Pig takes his turn, then Red, then Presto, and then Super Why. It's boring! And they simply fix their problem by finding stuper letters." Explained Tommy, as a temple came into view, and he saw the why fliers touch down to the ground.

The other toddlers kept quiet while Tommy saw to landing the super secret Reptar car slash airplane on to the ground, before approaching the super readers. Little did he know that the super readers had caught some of what Tommy had been saying to the other toddlers with regards to his thoughts of their TV show. They all climbed out of their vehicles, then turned to stare at one another, the super readers, all giving disappointed looks towards Tommy.

"What's the matter you guys?" Tommy asked.

"We heard the whole thing Tommy. We know how you feel about our TV show, and we feel very hurt." Super Why replied.

"I'm sorry guys, but, your show is a bit too predictable. It's the same thing every time." Said Tommy.

"Don't you babies have a show too? And doesn't the same stuff on your show happen every time? Like, Tommy, don't you always come up with the ideas, and Chuckie, don't you always disagree with them?" Super Why asked.

"That happens lots of the time, but not all of the time. Sure, I may come up with good ideas, but sometimes, it's Chuckie that thinks up the idea, or he'll say something that prompts me to come up with an idea. And we don't go into a book every show neither. We have lots of aventures, and each show is different. Not only that, but we learn from experience, and don't rely on a stuper duper compooper to tell us what our answer is to fix our problem." Said Tommy.

"But Tommy, in case you hadn't figured it out, our show is designed to teach kids how to read." Said Super Why.

"Yeah, but do you gots to do things in the same order every time? I mean, try using your magination a little bit. Use those why writers sometime to write your own story and go on your own creative aventure. And does Pig, Red, Presto, and Super Why always have to solve the problem in that order? Give someone else a turn sometime to start fixing the problem. Like, maybe Super Why, maybe you could use the power to read, only you goof something up, and Pig, Presto and Red, you've gots to work together as a team, to help him fix it." Suggested Tommy.

"Tommy's right. I was so busy learning how to read from watching your show, that I never paid attention to how boring it was. Yeah, it wouldn't hurt for you guys to make a change, keeping things more interesting." Said Zack.

"And besides, isn't this spose to be your firstest movie?" Tommy asked.

The super readers all nodded.

"Then there's no better time to make a change from the normen way of doing things." Said Tommy.

"And I suppose things changed for you guys in your first movie?" Alpha Pig asked.

"Yep, in our firstest movie, I gotted a little brother and I learnded about sponsitivity. It wasn't easy at first, and we gotted losted in the forrest, but we founded the magic lizard and gotted ourselves home. And we didn't go looking for letters to help us. You can still teacher peoples how to read, but get creative, use your magination a little bit more, and don't be so predictable every single time. Besides, our firstest movie helped me to change, and in fact, that's why we're here in the firstest place. My brother Dilly is very close to saying his firstest word to the growed ups, and if we don't fix what's happened here, he'll never talk to the growed ups. So, where to first?" Tommy asked.

"Well, this temple that stands before us, wasn't here yesterday." Said Super Why.

The other super readers and toddlers looked at the large temple that stood in front of them. It was tall and brown, and a sign over the door that read, Shirly Temple in big bright green letters, sparkled in the sunlight.

"Are you saying that this is where the trouble started?" Zack asked, as everybody stood at the doors and observed the activity going on around them.

"Time to deliver the male to Shirly Temple." Said a mailman, as he approached the doors of the temple, and walked inside, carrying the mail to the delivery room.

Once the mailman was inside, the super readers and rugrats listened intently, to see if they could make out any strange activity inside. They heard a lot of komotion, but couldn't make out anything anybody was saying. Then, a few minutes later, the large doors opened, and the mailman was tossed out on to the curb.

"Bleh, blah, b aba woe woe, ja ja ja." Said the mailman, as he stumbled to his feet, and ran off, appearing to be dizzy, with no sense of direction, his mail bag missing from his arm.

"Uh oh, that guy went in there sounding all nice, like he's spose to be doing his job, and then, when he came out, he was acting like well, like, Dil did when he was a baby baby." Said Chuckie.

"Exactly." Said Tommy.

"So what are we going to do?" Lil asked.

"Well, we're not gonna make us not talk no more, follow me." Said Tommy, as the confident three-year-old walked up to the large brown oak doors of the temple, and pulled them open.

The doors made a loud creaking sound, as Tommy pulled them open, the super readers and other toddlers, following close behind him. Upon entering the temple, they were met by a very dark room, lit with electronic candles, giving the room an erie look. It also smelled of mold and dust, making Chuckie sneeze.

"Ah chew!" Cried Chuckie, as he sneezed, startling the inhabitance of this old temple.

In a far off room, Eraser and the Wicked Witch of the West overheard Chuckie's sneezes.

"Looks like our next victum is here, come on, we've nearly destroyed the bulk of Storybrook village, the mailman was our last regular occupant, this can only mean one thing. Those stupid readers have shown up, but don't think they'll be able to stop us, because thanks to the powers of the wicked witch of the west, I now have the power, to rule the world! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Eraser with an evil laugh, as he made his way out from behind his desk in his study, and approached the Wicked Witch of the West, who was fanning herself with a Cynthia fan.

"Come on little lady, your chocolate-chip muffins, awaits. Our next victum is here." Said Eraser.

"Coming, my erasing sweetness." Said the Wicked Witch of the West, a large girl, dressed just like the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz movie, only her hair was blond, and two pigtails stuck out on either side of her witches hat.

The witch and the eraser walked out of the study and thrown room to the entry hall of the temple, where they met up with the Rugrats and Super Readers.

"Well well well, if it isn't those stupid readers, coming back to stop big mean Eraser." Said Eraser.

"Oh, not only do we have those stupid readers, I've now got those dumb babies to fend off too. Just what I need." Said the Wicked Witch of the West.

"You know these people?" Eraser asked.

"I've known them forever, and today, I'm gonna get rid of those dumb babies for good." Said the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Angelica?" Said all of the toddlers in unison.

"Uh, who's Angelica?" Alpha Pig whispered into Dil's ear.

"Yucky's your worstest nightscare, I'd be careful if I were you." Whispered Dil into Alpha Pig's ear.

"That's right babies, you're so dumb you can't tell the difference between the Wicked Witch of the West and me. Now give me a chocolate-chip muffin, and maybe, I'll let you go." Said Angelica.

"But we don't have any chocolate-chip muffins." Said Tommy.

"And stop calling us dumb, you know I like that about as much as Tommy likes Super Why's TV show." Said Zack.

"I'll call you whatever I want." Said Angelica.

"Hmmm, I have a way to finish off these babies." Muttered Eraser to himself.

"I heard that." Snapped Chuckie.

"Maybe it's time the stuper readers stepped in to help." Suggested Kimi.

"Great idea Kimi." Said Zack.

"It's Alpha Pig with alphabet power!" Pig cried, just as Tommy ran up in front of him, waving his arms.

"Tommy move, I need to stop these guys." Said Alpha Pig, but Tommy didn't move.

"Move!" Alpha Pig demanded.

"No!" Tommy shouted.

"Wait a second guys, remember what Tommy suggested to us before we came in here? How we need to change our ways? I think this is our chance to do just that." Said Super Why.

"Then who's gonna go first then?" Alpha Pig asked.

Princess Presto jumped out from her spot in line, cutting in front of where Alpha Pig and Tommy were standing, raising her spelling wand above her head.

"It's Princess Presto at your service!" Shouted Princess Presto with a smile, as she pointed her spelling wand at Eraser and Angelica.

"With my magic spelling wand, I can make these people play nice. Now, help me spell that." Said Princess Presto, as she started to write the letters for those two words in the air.

" I…" Before she could spell the last two letters of her word in the air, her magic spelling wand was yanked out of her hand by Eraser.

"That's mine!" Princess Presto cried.

"Hey! You give that back!" Tommy demanded.

"And why should I do what you say? You're just a baby compared to these stupid readers." Said Eraser.

"A baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do." Said Tommy.

"Oh yeah? If you like being a baby so much, then here." Said Eraser, as he took Princess Presto's spelling wand, along with Angelica's witches wand,tied them together with some string, and placed some chalk dust on the end of one of the wands. Then, pointing the wand at Tommy, Angelica chanted the magic spell.

"Edie Meany Mighty maybe, make this kid a tiny baby." Said Angelica, as the chalk dust encircled Tommy, making him cough and sputter, until all of the sudden, he was no longer a three-year-old toddler with dark purple hair on his head. Now, he lay on the floor, wrapped in blue swaddling clothes and was only the size of Dil right after he was born. He was bald, and all Tommy could do at this point, was cry nonstop.

The two-year-old Dil ran over to his brother, staring down at him.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Dil cried, but it was no use, his big brother was a baby baby again, and he didn't stop crying.

"What happened?" Dil asked in panick.

"You are dumb. Guess you're the big brother now." Said Eraser.

"No!" Shouted Dil.

"Sorry Dil, looks like your brother is broked." Said Angelica.

"My brother is not broked." Snapped Dil, who then got a shocked expression on his face.

"Now where have I heard that before? Oh that's right, you all thought I was broked, till Tommy tolded you guys otherwise. Well I've gotta stick up for my brother now, and well, he's not broked." Said Dil.

"Uh, technically, he is." Said Super Why.

"Yeah and he won't be quiet! Anybody got a binky or a muzzle or something to shut up that kid?" Eraser asked.

All of the toddlers looked through their pockets, and the super readers looked around, but nobody could find anything.

"Well, there's one sure way to get him to be quiet, follow me." Said Eraser, as he picked up the crying screaming tiny baby Tommy, and ran off to a long stairwell, that led down a long dark flight of stairs, to the hard, stone floored basement, better known by Eraser and Angelica as the dungeon.

"It's to the dungeon with you baby Tommy wommy. Smacking your head on this cold, hard floor will get you to be quiet." Said Eraser, just as Chuckie ran down the stairs to catch up with him, attempting to stop Eraser from what he was about to do.

"Nuh uh, nobody hurts my bestest friend." Chuckie demanded, as he stood in front of Eraser, blocking his path.

"Don't think your words have any effect on me." Said Eraser, as he took Chuckie's glasses, folded them up, and handed them over to Angelica.

"Put these in your pocket, and don't take them out until I say so." Hissed Eraser into Angelica's ear.

"Why are you doing this? They're my dumb babies don't you know." Angelica hissed back.

"You want your chocolate-chip muffin sweetness?" Eraser asked in a fake seductive tone.

"Oooh yeah!" Said Angelica, licking her lips.

"Then do as I say little miss lemonade hood." Snapped Eraser.

Angelica scowled at Eraser, and stood there, as she watched him, feeling helpless, destroy the babies and the super readers, one by one.

Poor Chuckie, trying to find his way in the dark, without his glasses, ran towards Eraser to try to get his glasses back, only to trip on his untied shoelaces, sending the carrottop four-year-old flying down the stairs, hitting his head hard on the concrete floor, knocking him out cold. By this time, Eraser had enough of Tommy's screaming, so he threw Tommy hard on the floor, causing the tiny baby to be knocked out cold, as he lay there, motionless next to his unconscious best friend.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Princess Presto cried.

"No, I don't think I will." Said Eraser, as he used his two magic wands to turn Princess Presto into a giant statue, then, using a mallet, he smashed the statue to the ground, leaving it in several tiny splintery pieces.

"I'll help. Come on Phil and Lil, let's destroy this evil pill." Said Wonder Red, as she, Phil and Lil approached Eraser.

"Ha! Like your little rhymes will do any good Wonder Red. It's time to meet your fate." Said Eraser, as he waved his magic wand in the air, getting chalk dust everywhere, casting another spell.

"Give me ham, potatoes and meat. You are what you are, and you are what you eat." Said Eraser, as he turned Phil and Lil into two giant earthworms.

Eraser picked up the worms and ate them, letting out a loud belch afterwards.

"You give them back! They're not snacks." Demanded Wonder Red.

"Lose your lines, because it's time, to get rid, of all rhymes!" Chuckled Eraser, as he casted another spell, this time, removing Wonder Red's voice entirely.

Wonder Red opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out, just a pool of drool.

"Ha ha, that's better." Said Eraser with a grin.

"Not so fast." Said Super Why, as he stepped up to try to stop Eraser, who thought fast and casted another spell. This time, a beam of yellow light fell upon everybody who remained in the room at this point, casting various spells on everybody. Kimi and Zack turned into statues that crumbled to the ground, leaving nothing but their giant heads intact. Jesse was turned into a giant socker ball, that Eraser used to throw at Super Why's head, causing him to lose his vision. Then, acting like he didn't do anything, he held up a piece of paper in front of Super Why's face.

"Ok Super Why, read this piece of paper out loud, and the spells will break." Said Eraser.

But try as he might, Super Why couldn't see a thing.

"You used that socker ball to blind me! Fix it!" Super Why demanded.

"Ah, do you know Braille?" Eraser asked.

"I don't know, what's Braille?" Super Why asked.

"You are a stupid reader. Fine, looks like you've got no choice. Angelica, take him away." Demanded Eraser, as Angelica grabbed Super Why, who was now screaming and kicking, and drug the blind super reader out of the dungeon back to her office, where she used her handcuff set and handcuffed him to her desk, not letting him go.

"Quiet mortal." Angelica demanded.

"Never!" Super Why shouted.

"I can fix that little lady." Said Eraser, as he came up behind Angelica, and using his chalk dust magic, he destroyed Super Why's voice, and tied Angelica up with some rope in the corner of the room, so she couldn't undo any of the spells he had placed on any of the babies or super readers.

While all of this was going on, Alpha Pig and Dil, along with the silent Wonder Red used this opportunity to try to escape, only they didn't get far, when Eraser spotted Wonder Red with the soccer ball that was once Jesse in her hand.

"Going somewhere?" Eraser asked.

Wonder Red nodded.

"Oh no you're not." Hissed Eraser, as he casted another spell on Wonder Red, turning her into a statue, that blocked the entrance of the temple, as well as turning the sockerball into a giant bolder, placing it in front of the Wonder Red statue.

"Hurry!" Whispered Alpha Pig into Dil's ear, as they started to climb the bolder and find a way out of the temple.

"Come back here!" Eraser cried, but try as he might, he couldn't climb up the giant bolder. Dil and Alpha Pig made it to the top, where they spotted a tiny whole at the top of the opening into the temple, that was large enough for the two of them to climb through, but too small for Eraser, who was still stuck down on the ground, having very little luck at climbing up the giant bolder, because he was very weak physically, relying on spells to do everything.

"This way." Said Alpha Pig, as he climbed through the whole, Dil crawling through after him.

Once Dil and Alpha Pig were outside of the temple, they looked for some bushes, where they hid, figuring sooner or later, Eraser would use a spell to climb out of the temple. Once they were hidden behind a bush, the two-year-old toddler, turned to his pig like companion.

"What are we gonna do?" Dil asked.

And, what are they going to do? Will Dil and Alpha Pig find a way to reverse the spells, undoing all of Eraser's damage? You'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter!


	3. Alpha Pig and Dil's Plan

Chapter 3, Alpha Pig and Dil's Plan

"What are we gonna do Alpha Pig?" Dil asked, as they sat there behind the bushes, trying to come up with a plan to stop Eraser from destroying the world.

"Well, got anything that could counterreact this guy's spells?" Alpha Pig asked.

"Hmmm, let me see." Said Dil, as he emptied his pockets of the brown shorts he was wearing that day along with his green and yellow striped t-shirt, to find a stack of wooden alphabet blocks.

"Alphabet blocks! It's just what we need!" Said Alpha Pig excitedly.

"Huh?" Dil asked, a confused look on his face.

"If we build these blocks outside of the bushes, then hide really quietly behind them, then whenever Eraser tries to perform a spell, the chalk dust and beams of light will only bounce off of the block tower, sending it back in his direction, reversing the spells! Dil! You're a genius! And that wicked witch Angelica calls you a dumb baby." Said Alpha Pig.

"That yucky witch doesn't give us the credit we deserve. Well, we'd better start building. So, what do we do first?" Dil asked.

"We recite the alphabet, and as we recite, we build. Come on Dilly, sing with me." Said Alpha Pig, as he began to build.

"Awe, my brother Tommy use to call me Dilly." Said Dil, as a sad expression came across his face, looking about ready to cry.

"Don't you worry Dil, we're gonna stop this mad Eraser guy, and your brother will be back to normal again. Now, are you ready?" Alpha Pig asked.

Dil nodded.

"Ok, let's get started!" Said Alpha Pig, as he and Dil recited the alphabet slowly together, as they built up the block tower.

Of course, the side in which they were on was blank, while the side facing out towards the rest of Storybrook Village had the letters on it, little did anybody know what those letters importance would bring later on in the day, once the spells were hopefully broken, but Dil and Alpha Pig didn't care. They recited the alphabet song three times, before they had a tall block tower, wider and taller than them, keeping them protected. No sooner had they finished the block tower, when they heard a loud noise. Worried it might be eraser, they crept quietly back behind their bushes, remaining very still and silent, so as not to get caught.

"Ha ha ha! This is just what we need!" Said a high pitched voice, as several objects were moved out of site. Once it was quiet, Alpha Pig peered out from behind the bushes to look around the side of the block tower, only he saw absolutely nothing but the outside of the temple, which looked completely deserted. Then, he heard another crash, as the stone statue of Wonder Red crashed to the ground, and the bolder came rolling out of the temple door, with Eraser on top. Before he could be spotted, he hid behind the bushes again, staying as quiet as he could, hoping Eraser didn't notice.

"Hmmm, I don't recall this block tower standing here before. Guess I'll just, have to destroy it." Said Eraser, as he picked up his magic wand, placed some chalk dust on the end of it, and casted another magic spell.

"Stupid block tower, you're in my way. Go away, and don't come back another day!" Chanted Eraser, as he performed his magic spell. Only instead of the block tower disappearing like he was wanting, something else happened. Beams of light came shooting out of the magic wand, bouncing off of the block tower, back in Eraser's direction, counteracting his spell.

When the beams of light disappeared, Eraser coughed, until he couldn't cough anymore, passing out, dissolving into a pile of chalk dust. No sooner had he disappeared, when Phil and Lil, Wonder Red, and Jesse, all stood before the block tower.

"Is anybody there?" Jesse shouted.

Recognizing Jesse's voice, Dil and Alpha Pig made their way out from behind the block tower, to find Jesse, Phil, Lil and Wonder Red, standing before them.

"Wonder Red! You're alive!" Alpha Pig cried, as he gave Wonder Red a hug.

"Yes, but now, we need to go and find the others, come on." Said Wonder Red, as she led everybody back inside of the temple, where they heard screaming from down in the dungeon, as well as some shouting from another direction on the same level.

"What's going on?" Dil asked.

"Looks like we need to split up. Alpha Pig and I will go see what's going on up here, the rest of you, head down to the dungeon, and see what's going on down there." Said Wonder Red, as she grabbed Alpha Pig's hand, and they went off to Eraser and Angelica's office, to find Super Why, kicking and screaming, still handcuffed to Eraser's desk.

"Let me go!" Super Why cried.

"Never!" Angelica demanded.

"You let my friend go." Demanded Alpha Pig from the doorway of the office.

"I thought we destroyed you." Said Angelica, giving him an evil look.

"Nope, Dil and I escaped. Now let my friend go, or face the consiquences." Said Alpha Pig.

"What are consiquences again?" Angelica asked.

"Hmmm, I'm not even sure what those are. Let me call Woofy." Said Super Why, only his hands were cuffed to the desk in such a way, that he couldn't get into his pockets to press the button on the walki-talki to call Woofy.

"Allow me." Said Wonder Red, as she ran over to Super Why, and pulled the walki-talki out of his pocket.

Once she had the walki-talki, she pressed the button on the side to speak.

"Woofy, come in Woofy, it's Wonder Red. Over." Said Wonder Red into the walki-talki.

"Arf arf arf." Barked Woofy into the walki-talki.

"Uh oh, it sounds like Woofy isn't a super pup anymore." Said Wonder Red.

"You're right." Said Super Why.

"Do you think Eraser had something to do with this?" Wonder Red asked.

"I don't see how. Dil and I turned him into a pile of chalk dust when we were outside. This in turn, reversed all of the spells he placed on everybody. I sent Dil, Phil, Lil and Jesse down to the dungeon to see if our other friends were ok." Said Alpha Pig.

"Well, we need to find something to get these handcuffs off." Said Super Why, looking around the room. Then, he looked down at the cuffs on his wrists, to see key wholes.

"A key! We need a key!" Super Why cried.

"Not so fast." Snapped Angelica, as she marched up to Alpha Pig and Wonder Red, grabbing at their arms.

"Let go!" Cried Alpha Pig.

"Only if you give me my chocolate-chip muffin." Snapped Angelica.

"We don't have any chocolate-chip muffins." Said Alpha Pig.

Meanwhile, Jesse, Phil, Lil and Dil made their way down to the dungeon, where they found Princess Presto, Kimi and Zack, trying to find a light to get out.

"It's dark in here, somebody, turn on a light!" Cried Chuckie.

"If only I had my magic spelling wand, I'd spell the word light and make some light appear." Said Princess Presto.

"Chubby! Chubby!" Said Tommy, giggling, as he pulled on Chuckie's hair.

Apparently, everybody was back to normal, except for Chuckie, who still had no glasses, and Tommy, who was still a tiny baby.

"Uh oh." Muttered Phil.

"What's wrong Phillip?" Lil asked.

"Looks like trouble." Phil replied.

"Guys! It's me, Jesse! Come towards my voice!" Jesse cried at the bottom of the stairs.

"Huh?" Chuckie cried in panic.

"Chuckie, it's Jesse, come towards my voice." Called Jesse.

"Uh, ok." Said Chuckie, as he slowly made his way towards the sound of Jesse's voice, Zack, Kimi, and Princess Presto, now carrying a squirming tiny baby Tommy, who appeared to have something in his tiny fist, that he was trying to put into his mouth.

A few minutes later, everybody had caught up to the others who were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on, we'd better head back upstairs and find the others." Said Jesse, as he turned to head back up the stairs, the rest of the group, following behind him.

Once they all reached the top, Princess Presto recognized the familiar sounds of Super Why's screams in a far off room, so took the lead.

"That's Super Why, and it sounds like he's in trouble! Come on!" Princess Presto cried, as she ran towards the sound of the screaming, Jesse, Chuckie, Kimi, Zack, Phil, Lil, Dil, and baby Tommy, still in Princess Presto's arms, heading in the direction of the noise. When they got there, they found Super Why still handcuffed to the desk, screaming to be set free.

"Where's the key?" Super Why cried.

Just then, baby Tommy, still in Princess Presto's arms, threw the object he had all along in his fist at Angelica's head.

"Yucky yucky!" Tommy cried.

"The key! Tommy threw the key!" Shouted Super Why, as he spotted the key on the ground at Angelica's feet.

"And you expect me to undo your handcuffs so you can go out there and fix the world? Never! Cuz then I'll never get my chocolate-chip muffin." Said Angelica.

"Come on Angelica, please?" Super Why begged.

"No." Angelica replied.

At this point, Zack couldn't take it anymore. He marched up to Angelica, and grabbed at her dress, pulling Chuckie's glasses out of her pocket, tossing them in Chuckie's direction.

"Here Chuckie, catch." Said Zack, as he threw Chuckie his glasses.

Chuckie put on his glasses, only to be met by a strange surprise. He stared at Tommy, only instead of seeing the tiny baby in Princess Presto's arms, he saw Tommy's skeleton and the blood traveling through his body. At the site of Tommy's blood, Chuckie threw up all over the floor.

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Kimi asked, as she approached her brother, who only saw Kimi's insides.

"AAAHHH! Kimi! You're bleeding! And your bones! You're a skeleton!" Chuckie screamed, before throwing up some more.

"Wait a minute, Chuckie, try closing your eyes." Suggested Zack.

"Oh, all right." Said Chuckie, as he closed his eyes.

"Ah, that's better." Said Chuckie.

"I figured that would help." Said Zack.

"Yeah, my sister and Tommy look much nicer from the outside." Said Chuckie.

"But how can you still see if your eyes are closed?" Phil asked.

"Wait a minute guys, it appears that Chuckie's glasses are casted under a spell." Said Zack.

"What do you mean casted under a spell?" Chuckie asked.

"I know, Chuckie's gots x-ray vision." Said Lil.

"You mean now whenever I wear my glasses, I'm gonna see through everything? And what's going on with Tommy? He's still a baby baby." Said Chuckie.

"We'll figure it out once we get Super Why unstuck and out of here." Said Zack, as he picked up the key from the floor, and attempted to free Super Why from the handcuff chains.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Said Angelica.

"I think I do, I'm not a dumb baby like you're always making me out to be." Said Zack, as he stuck his tongue out at Angelica, then went back to Super Why, as he freed him from the handcuffs.

Once Super Why was free, he gave Zack a huge hug.

"Thank you for saving me Zack." Said Super Why.

"You're very welcome. Now, we need to figure out why some of the spells aren't broken. Angelica, explain yourself." Demanded Zack.

Angelica just collapsed down to the floor and started crying.

"What's wrong Angelica?" Kimi asked, as she came up to Angelica and put a comforting hand on the five-year-old's trembling shoulder.

"They made me do it!" Angelica cried between her sobs.

"Who made you do it?" Chuckie asked.

"Ok, I guess I'd better show you, but first." Said Angelica, as she calmed down, and reached up to the desk, where she picked up a spare pink Cynthia wand, and pointed it at Tommy, who transformed from being a baby back into his normal self.

"Hey! I meant to make Tommy disappear." Angelica griped, once the spell was complete.

"I for one am glad to have my brother back." Said Dil, running and giving Tommy a hug.

"Uh, what's going on guys? And why are my pants all wet?" Tommy asked.

"You must have wetted them while you were a baby baby." Said Dil.

"Ooops." Muttered Tommy, staring at the floor in embarrassment.

"No time to change clothes right now, Angelica was about to tell us that she didn't do any of this stuff in the first place." Said Zack.

"Angelica, tell the truth. You did all of this just to get a chocolate-chip muffin, didn't you?" Tommy snapped, staring at Angelica, a look of anger on his face.

"No, honest." Angelica replied.

"Then tell us the truth Angelica, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"All right all right, I'll take you all to the source of the spells." Said Angelica.

"But I thought that Eraser guy did all of the spells." Said Lil.

"I don't think so. If he did, all of the spells that were casted would have broken when Dil and I destroyed him outside of the temple." Said Alpha Pig.

"And only some of the spells disappeardid." Said Jesse.

"And my brother still has x-ray vision." Said Kimi, as she turned to see her brother had opened his eyes, only to start throwing up again, at the site of blood passing through the insides of everybody's bodies.

"We'd better hope we find the source of the evil doings soon, I like disgusting stuff, but Chuckie's throwing up is really starting to bug me." Muttered Phil.

"Hey! I can't help it." Hissed Chuckie, as the entire group made their way out of the temple.

Once they were outside, they were greeted by someone they weren't expecting. Standing before them, was Spongebob Squarepants. Tommy made his way to the front of the line, and stared at Spongebob, an angry expression appearing on the three-year-old's face.

"Who is that Tommy?" Super Why asked.

Tommy turned around, his face looking angrier than ever.

"It's Spongebob!" Tommy snapped.

"But I thought Spongebob was a good guy. He's always happy all of the time and stuff. How could he be the one to hurt us?" Kimi asked.

"And why are you so mad Tommy?" Phil asked.

"You guys, have you forgotted what Spongebob did to us?" Tommy asked.

The other toddlers nodded, except for Zack, Jesse, and the super readers, who all stood there, looking confused, unsure as to what Tommy was going on about.

So what's going on? Stay tuned to find out, in the next chapter.


	4. Tommy Confronts Spongebob

Chapter 4, Tommy Confronts Spongebob

"Ok, hold up a sec. Who is this, Spongebob creature? And do you toddlers have a history with this guy that we super readers are unaware of?" Super Why asked.

"Yes we do." Tommy snapped.

"What are you talking about Tommy we never had any runnin with this Spongebob guy." Said Chuckie.

"You don't member how Spongebob is the reason why we got banished from the world of Nickelodeon, exiling us to Fan Fiction Land?" Tommy asked.

"No." Chuckie replied.

Phil, Lil, Kimi and Dil all nodded their heads.

"Well I remember it like it was just yesterday." Said Tommy, as his flashback began.

Begin Flashback

Tommy POV

It all happened after we finished production on what ended up our second to lastest episode of Rugrats, 'Fountain of Youth.' We were at the spot where they insert the mercials when Spongebob walked up to me.

"You know, uh, Tommy, have you ever thought of getting a hobby?" Spongebob asked.

"Uh, no. I like going on aventures with all of my friends." I replied.

"Yeah well, don't you think it's about time you give it up. I mean, you've got 172 shows already. How many more adventures can a little bald headed baby like yourself go on anyway? And besides, I've got to win the best cartoon award this year in the Kid's Choice Awards." Said Spongebob.

"Just because you're jealous of us winning the best cartoon award for the last few years at Nickelodeon's Kid's Choice Awards is no reason to make us quit." I replied.

"It's a perfect reason. You guys are old hats. Nobody likes you anymore, and your movie with the Thornberry's was a complete disgrace. So, do me a favor, and quit." Said Spongebob.

"What are we gonna do when we quit?" I asked.

"You're so full of ideas, I'm sure you'll think of something." Said Spongebob, before he was escorted off of our set by some security man, and we got into position to shoot our final episode, 'Kimi Takes the Cake.'

Noticed how in that episode, I didn't say much and Chuckie, more or less, did much of the talking, helping Kimi to celebrate her birthday? Well that's cuz I didn't feel much up to talking or even doing the episode anymore. When we finished, I joined the rest of you guys in the play room.

"Uh guys, tonight, we're sneaking out of here, to Cancelation Canal." I said.

Everyone gasp.

"What do you mean Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"I mean we quit. I don't want Spongebob to be sad." I said.

"But we can't quit, member that All Growed Up special we did a while back? Well, I heardid our peoples talking, and they wanna have us do a show where we're all growed up." Said Chuckie.

"Well, I've had enough. I'm ready to tire and let Spongebob take the spotlight." I replied.

"What are we gonna do then?" Chuckie asked.

"We're gonna have to make ourselves look really awful so the peoples don't like us, forcing us to cancel, cuz, I don't know about you, but I don't like being forced into doing something." I said.

"How do we make ourselves look unlikeable to the peoples?" Lil asked.

"Well, we need to, uh, not act like ourselves." I said.

"You mean, do the opposite?" Chuckie asked.

"Great idea Chuckie! Although, how long can you pretend to be brave?" I asked.

"Everybody likes fraidy-cat Chuckie. Once they see I'm not ascared of stuff no more, they'll have me sailing down Cancelation Canal in no time." Chuckie replied.

"I don't know if I wanna act grumpy. I like being happy and enjoying our adventures." Said Kimi.

"You've got to Kimi, it's the only way we can make Spongebob happy." I said.

Kimi let out a sigh. I could tell she didn't like this plan, but she went along with it.

"And what are you gonna do Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Be really boring, grumpy, and have no sense of aventure. Oh, and make everyone think I have a fear of water and love making movies." I replied.

Anyways, we put on that ridiculous show, where they putted us babies in front of something called a blue screen, and made us look biggerer. For five seasons, we put on our act, not acting like ourselves, doing the worstest job we could do, not learning nothing and in some cases, not getting what we should have deserved in the end. Even Kimi and Chuckie gotted cell phones at the end of one of our lastest episodes, when they really didn't deserve them. Finally, we hadn't seen the light of day at the Kid's Choice Awards in a great while, and peoples weren't enjoying our show no more. I finally couldn't take it anymore when we produced our final episode for season five, 'Bad Blood.' On the night we finished producing that episode, I took off my adult looking costume, revealed my baby self, and snuck out of the Land of Nickelodeon.

"Where are you going?" Chuckie whispered to me.

"I'm busting out of here. Come on you guys, let's go, while we've gots a chance, before they force us to do a sixth season." I whispered back, as we all changed out of our All Grown Up costumes, back into babies, and crawled out of the Land of Nickelodeon, making our way to Cancelation Canal. When we gotted there, we founded a Reptar boat waiting for us.

"Look you guys, we climb into this boat, and away we sale to freedom." I said, climbing into the front of the boat, helping Dil, as I got him situated. For the firstest time in weeks, he smiled at me and giggled.

"But where will we go Tommy?" Kimi asked, as everybody else piled in behind me.

"Where ever Cancelation Canal takes us." I replied, as I started up the Reptar boat, and we headed down the canal.

We sailed for a long time, until we reached a fork in the canal.

"Great, now where do we go?" Chuckie asked.

I looked in one direction to see a rainbow bridge up ahead, and I turndid in the opposite direction, to see dark black storm clouds.

"I think we wanna go towards the rainbow, come on!" I said, as I took the fork that led us towards the rainbow bridge.

We got out of our boat when we approached the rainbow bridge, and crossed it to find ourselves in the most beautifulest place, with lots of flowers and people happy to see us there. A girl wearing beautiful blue clothes came up to us.

"Awe, you poor babies look lost. Welcome to Fan Fiction Land. My name's Celrock." Said Celrock.

"Uh, hi Celrock, I'm Tommy." I started to say before she interrupted me.

"Say no more, you're the Rugrats and you just managed to get all series both, original and spinoffs, canceled on Nickelodeon." Said Celrock.

"G, you're right! How did you know?" I asked.

"This is where everybody comes when their series gets canceled. Here in Fan Fiction Land, you can live whatever life you dream of, and I can assure you, your life here, will be much nicer than it ever was on that horrible station." Said Celrock.

"Wow! Thank you!" I said.

"Don't mention it. Now, I'd better get you all to your mommies and daddies, I bet they're worried about you." Said Celrock, as she helped put us into a bright red car, and took us to our mommies and daddies.

End of Tommy POV

End of Flashback

"But Tommy, what does that gots to do with Spongebob?" Chuckie asked.

"He is the reason why we gotted canceled, if he hadn't talked us into canceling, we would have continued with several more episodes of Rugrats, never doing All Grown Up, and might still be doing shows to this day. But no, that didn't happen, and now, it looks like Spongebob is trying to get the Super Why characters to do the same, am I right?" Tommy asked, turning away from Chuckie, his eyes fixed now on Spongebob.

"Well, uh, yeah." Spongebob replied.

"But why?" Tommy asked.

"Well, when I first started my series, I was doing great, but since our fourth season, people don't enjoy our show anymore. They don't even air our show as much anymore on Nickelodeon, and people keep complaining about how stupid it is. So I thought, why not close all of the lines of communication, dominating the entire universe, making everybody watch nothing but my show, and any shows inspired by mine." Said Spongebob.

The three-year-old purple haired toddler just stared at the sea sponge, his face turning red with anger, his hands balled into tight fists.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Snapped Tommy at the top of his lungs.

"Jealous? Of what?" Spongebob asked.

"Don't play dumb with me." Tommy snapped.

"Oh, so you're not a dumb baby." Said Spongebob.

"No I'm not. Seems you're the dumb one. You don't even know when to quit, and just when your show starts going downhill, instead of working hard to change your image, you cheat. Yeah that's right, you're a cheater, and worser than that, you don't know when to quit." Tommy snapped.

"Oh, and I suppose you do?" Spongebob asked.

"When you convinced us to quit a while back, we already had 172 episodes of our show, or at least that's what the peoples toldid me, though I've learndid how to count somewhat since I started preschool, but that's beyond the point. I at least quit before turning stupid to keep going." Tommy said.

"Oh yeah? What about how ridiculous you acted on that All Grown Up show? Which, I might add, I found it quite funny and used your stupidity to my advantage." Said Spongebob.

"You what? Firstest of all, how would you like to be forced into doing a show you didn't wanna do? You wouldn't like it, and if you weren't so addicted to being a Nicktoon, you would have quit a long time ago." Tommy said.

"Well, I'll tell you something. I have far more episodes than you'll ever have, because no network wants to air your ridiculous baby show. Even that nineties are all that block is pulling your show from rotation in another week." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah well I didn't cheat. I was fine with quitting when I did. And maybe, if you really thought about it, you'd realize that more isn't always betterer." Tommy said.

At this point, Super Why decided to intervene.

"Sorry to interrupt here, but Tommy's right. We only have a total of eighty shows, and we're perfectly happy. Though after talking to Tommy here, and learning a few tricks of the trade on how to improve our show a bit, we're gonna take his ideas and improve should we decide to do a third season. And we're certainly not going to cheat our way to the top, or destroy everybody else on earth who's better than us, just to gain attention and fame." Said Super Why.

"And neither are you. Spongebob, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but it's time, that your show get canceled." Tommy protested.

"Oh, so you can have your show back? I already told you." Spongebob started to say, before Tommy cut him off.

"And then, you got that Eraser guy and Angelica involved in your plot, because you're too dumb to break the world yourself. Heck, it takes you an entire episode to get a splinter out of your body." Said Tommy.

"It did?" Spongebob asked, looking really stupid and ridiculous, like he had no clue what Tommy was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me Spongebob, my daddy watches your show, and he even thought how you acted in that splinter episode was dumb. It would be like, well, like, had I spent the day I gotted my firstest cut, looking for a bandage." Said Tommy, as footage appeared.

In this footage, 'The First Cut' episode of Rugrats appeared where Tommy gets cut and sees the blood trickling out from his finger. He starts to cry, but in this bloopered version, instead of his mommy coming over to tend to his wound, nobody appears, because grandpa Lou is watching the kids, and he's passed out on a park bench, asleep.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Phil asked, approaching the crying one-year-old.

Tommy stops crying and shows him his bloody finger.

"What's that?" Lil asked.

"I don't know, but it looks really really bad, and it hurts!" Tommy cried.

"Maybe if we find a way to cover the booboo, we can make the red sticky stuff go bye bye." Suggested Phil.

"That's a great idea Phil let's go." Said Tommy.

The babies travel through the park, Tommy, leaving blood on everything his hand touches, causing several kids passing by to throw up at the site of the blood. They try several things to hold his blood in, from blades of grass, to leaves, and at one point, Tommy sucks on his finger, only to spit it out in disgust.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Phil asked, upon Tommy spitting out his finger.

"Uh, this red stuff don't taste very good." Tommy replied.

After trying everything they can, including sand, which only turns the sandbox red with Tommy's blood, he finally makes the right choice, to go and find his grandpa, where he finds the diaper bag.

"G guys, we should have founded this all along, I need a sticky, oh, why didn't I think of it before?" Tommy asked Phil and Lil.

"I don't know Tommy." Lil replied.

"Help me you guys." Said Tommy, as Phil and Lil opened the diaper bag, and no sooner had they found what they were looking for, a box of Reptar bandages, when Lou awoke.

"What's going on Scout?" Lou asked, upon seeing Tommy's finger.

"Oooh, we can't have that, come on Scout, let's get that patched up." Said Lou, as he fixed Tommy's cut come the end of the episode.

End of Blooper

Upon the blooper ending, Spongebob clapped his hands in delight, pleased at the ridiculous scene he saw before him.

"See? You may have thought my spending my entire day at the park looking for a sticky to be funny, but I don't, and I'm glad that wasn't the real episode." Said Tommy.

"Well what happened in the real episode?" Spongebob asked.

"My mommy founded me, gave me a sticky and stingy stuff, only for me to learn later that blood comes out, and if you're not careful, well, Angelica toldid me that all of my stuffing would come out. I was really careful for a while, till Chuckie returned, and toldid me the truth about cuts. They don't last forever." Tommy explained.

"Oh, I see, so you prefer shows where you and the peoples watching, actually learn something important." Said Spongebob.

"See? I think you're starting to get it." Said Tommy.

"But why would anybody wanna learn anything from the TV? They say you don't learn anything from TV anyway." Said Spongebob.

"Only because of you. Now why don't you take your own advice you gave me and my friends a long time ago and go get canceled." Suggested Tommy.

"But I can't." Spongebob replied.

"And why not?" Tommy asked.

"Because, I don't know how to quit." Spongebob replied.

"Hmmm, you don't know when to quit eh? This looks like a job for the super readers." Said Super Why, who picked up a newspaper off of the ground, and turned it to the entertainment section.

"And while you're at it little baby, why don't you get out of here, and head home." Said Spongebob.

Tommy looked around, and noticed his super secret Reptar car was nowhere in sight.

"Uh guys, where did my Reptar car go?" Tommy asked the others.

"I don't know." Replied Alpha Pig.

"And our Why Fliers disappeared too." Said Princess Presto.

"And I still don't gots my chocolate-chip muffin." Griped Angelica.

No sooner had she said this, when a bunch of noise could be heard in the distance. The super readers, Rugrats, and Spongebob all turned to see the toddlers super secret Reptar car coming towards them, only now, it looked pretty banged up, and it was being driven by a tall, green duck, carrying several loaves of bread.

"Hey! Stop!" Tommy shouted, as the duck crashed the Reptar car into a nearby lamp post, causing Reptar's head on the front to shatter into several pieces on the ground, and the steering wheel to pop off.

"Ah, my biggest inspiration, I knew I'd find you here." Said the duck, as he got out of the banged up vehicle and walked up to him, carrying the bread.

"SwaySway, you made it." Said Spongebob, beaming, as he gave SwaySway a hug.

"Awe, anything for my number one sinspiration. Oh, and by the way, here's your chocolate-chip muffin little girl." Said SwaySway, as he threw a loaf of bread at Angelica.

"Ick! This isn't a muffin, it's bread! You don't know the difference between a muffin and a piece of bread? You dumb duckling!" Angelica screamed, throwing the loaf of bread at SwaySway's face.

"Finally, she calls somebody dumb who obviously deserves it." Zack muttered.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Tommy snapped.

"I'm SwaySway, I'm a bread winner, and I deliver bread. And, don't mind this dinosaur car or whatever it's called. I'm a very clumbsy driver." Said SwaySway, putting on an innocent face, hoping the toddlers and super readers will believe him and forgive him.

"It's Reptar!" Tommy shouted at the top of his lungs, sounding the angriest anybody has ever heard him.

"You don't fool us, you're in this with Spongebob, aren't you?" Zack asked, marching up to SwaySway and Spongebob.

"And who are you?" SwaySway asked.

"The newest edition to Rugrats, since they tired to Fan Fiction and got a life, and I must say, you are, a disgrace, and ought to be ashamed of yourself. Making Angelica pose as the Wicked Witch of the West, just to trick her into giving her a chocolate-chip muffin. You know she's got a sweet tooth, but you two have proven yourselves to be meaner than Angelica, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say Tommy was right, you both need to cancel your shows immediately, before peoples everywhere start doing stupid stuff, all because you two just, put anything on your shows, regardless if there's a lesson behind it or not." Said Zack.

"And what do you know? You're not even an original Rugrat from that show that came before mine." Said Spongebob.

"Well I'll tell you one thing Spongebob, if they did return to Nickelodeon and let me join them as a character, we'd do a much better job all the way than either one of your shows has been doing. And no wonder your show stinks SwaySway if you copy the ridiculousness of Spongebob. Super Why, find anything in that newspaper we can change to get these two freaks of nature to get their shows canceled for good?" Zack asked, turning his attention towards Super Why, who was still looking through the entertainment section of the newspaper, until he came across an article that sparked his attention.

"Well, I bet ya if I can change the text of this article, I can get Spongebob and SwaySway to quit their shows, sending them down Cancelation Canal, saving the day, making the world a safe place for everybody again." Said Super Why, as he held up the newspaper, and all of the toddlers and super readers, gathered around him, to get a closer look.

"The article says, Spongebob and Bread Winners, don't know when to quit. Be looking for new episodes, coming soon." Read aloud Super Why.

"Well, we can certainly zap the word, don't, from the sentence." Suggested Wonder Red.

"That's a great idea." Said Super Why, as he got out his why writers.

"Why writers, zap!" Demanded Super Why, as the word, don't, disappeared from the article.

"Well ok, that's good, but part of this sentence is now misleading if it talks about new episodes coming soon." Said Alpha Pig.

"You're right. Any other suggestions?" Super Why asked.

"If only I had my magic spelling wand, I could help you spell the word, canceled, changing the sentence to say, Spongebob and Bread Winners know when to quit. Their shows have been canceled." Said Princess Presto.

"Ah, look what I found." Said SwaySway, as he pulled out what appeared to be Princess Presto's spelling wand from his loaf of bread.

"Thank you!" Said Princess Presto, taking the wand from SwaySway, and returning to the newspaper to help Super Why finish making the changes.

By this time, he had written everything in the sentence with his why writers, except for the word, canceled, because he couldn't remember how to spell the word.

"Ok Princess Presto, how do I spell the word canceled again? I know it starts with the word, can, but I can't remember if it's c-a-n-s-e-l-e-d, or if there's a soft c in the middle of the word." Said Super Why.

"Come on everybody, let's spell canceled, together. Ready?" Princess Presto asked, as she raised her magic spelling wand into the air.

"Ok, spell with me. C-A-N-C-E-L-E-D! Canceled!" Said Princess Presto, as the letters formed in the sky above her head, and Super Why wrote them into the newspaper article.

No sooner had the article been changed, when Spongebob and SwaySway got the urge, to want to leave.

"Well, looks like our ship has come in." Said SwaySway.

"Uh, yep, whatever that means." Said Spongebob.

"You idiot. It means, it's time for you to go, now, come on everyone, follow me." Said Zack, as he led Spongebob and SwaySway through a long forrest of tall grasses and trees, until they reached Cancelation Canal. Upon reaching the canal, a small wooden boat was waiting for them.

"Here Spongebob, you pilot the boat, you have a better chance of sailing this thing without breaking it." Said Zack, as he helped Spongebob into the front of the boat.

No sooner had SwaySway climbed into the back of the boat, when he pulled out a loaf of bread that was in the shape of a heart.

"Oooh, a love loaf of bread, maybe I can fall in love with Angelica and together, we can quit this cancelation thing all together." Said SwaySway, as he was about to bite into the heart shaped loaf of bread, before Angelica snatched it away from him.

"Ha! No duck will be on my show, that is, if I even return to Nickelodeon for another shot at a show, which, I might add, the show that was spose to star me only had four episodes." Said Angelica, as she ripped up the piece of heart shaped bread and tossed it into the canal.

"But Angelica, that show was called Pre-school Daze, and you're in kindergarten now." Said Tommy.

"And you think you're gonna get back on to be those dumb babies again? You've aged too much since we tired to Fan Fiction Land to even be recognized." Said Angelica.

"Yeah, but maybe Rosie could do a show." Suggested Tommy.

"Uh, Tommy, Rosie isn't here." Said Chuckie.

"Oh." Said Tommy disappointingly.

"All right, it's time for you two to head down Cancelation Canal." Said Zack, as he untied the boat from the dock, and sent Spongebob and SwaySway on their way.

"See you on the other side of the rainbow bridge." Called Spongebob with a wide grin on his face.

"No! It's to the storm clouds with you." Snapped Tommy.

"But why Tommy?" Kimi asked.

"Because, I'm not gonna have them go to Fan Fiction, only to have nobody wanna write for our fandom no more because Spongebob pulls his dumb act to get everybody to like him better. Come on." Snapped Tommy, as he hopped into another boat along the side of the canal, the other toddlers and Super Readers, hopping in with him.

They paddled as fast as they could, chasing after Spongebob and SwaySway, till they got to the fork.

"Now what do we do Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"You still got that pinwheel you had in the first cut episode?" Tommy asked.

Chuckie pulled it out from his pocket, as a breeze came by, causing the current of the water to shift, forcing Spongebob and SwaySway to take the fork that led to the dark storm clouds.

"Happy trails Spongebob, looks like you're on your way to attending a lifetime in Nicktoons Anonomous." Said Zack, as everybody else giggled.

"No! Wait!" Cried Spongebob, but it was too late. The storm clouds picked up his and SwaySway's boat, tossing them overboard into a terrible storm.

"Shouldn't we help them Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"No! Come on guys, let's head back to Storybrook Village and get the super readers home." Said Tommy, as he turned the boat around, and they headed back to Storybrook Village.

"I've just gotta ask you one thing Angelica, what got you to pose as the Wicked Witch of the West?" Wonder Red asked.

"Well, if you stupid readers must know, I found the costume lying inside of Shirly Temple, or at least that's what Eraser told me that's what it was, and figured I'd outsmart you dumb babies and stupid readers, if you were to show up here." Said Angelica.

"Oh, well you didn't fool me." Said Zack, as they pulled up to the dock near the forrest on the outskirts of Storybrook Village.

Everyone made their way back to where Tommy's super secret Reptar car sat, still in ruins.

"We still gots a problem you guys." Said Tommy, staring at his broken car.

"What's that Tommy?" Lil asked.

"How are we gonna get home? My car's broked." Said Tommy.

"Yeah and I'm afraid to open my eyes." Said Chuckie.

"Well, I bet if I try really hard, and we all work together, we can find a three letter word that will make everything back to normal, and I'll perform the magic required to make it happen." Said Princess Presto.

"I'll give you a hint, it rhymes with the number six." Said Wonder Red.

" _What rhymes with six?_ " Super Why asked to himself.

"Hmmm." Said Tommy to himself, putting a finger to his mouth, thinking.

"I know, it's fix." Called a voice in the distance.

"Huh?" Tommy asked, looking around to find the source of the noise.

Just then, Rosie popped her head out of some nearby bushes.

"The word you're looking for, is fix." Rosie replied.

Tommy turned to see Rosie before him, and gasped.

"Rosie! What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

And, what is Rosie doing in Storybrook Village? We'll find out, in the next chapter.


	5. Rosie Talks with Nickelodeon

Chapter 5, Rosie Talks with Nickelodeon

"What are you doing here Rosie?" Tommy asked, upon seeing Rosie's head pop out of the bushes.

"Well, the news is, you guys gotted Spongebob and Bread Winners canceled." Rosie replied.

"Yep, and now, the world is safe for babies, stuper readers, and everyone else again cuz those two won't try to stop everybody from talking, and reading, and all that other stuff." Tommy replied.

"Wait a minute, speaking of reading, weren't we sppose to be looking for super words?" Dil asked, interrupting the conversation.

"You're right." Tommy replied.

"Then what happened?" Alpha Pig asked.

Just then, Super Why caught a glimps at the wooden block tower that Dil and Alpha Pig had built earlier to save themselves from Eraser.

"Guys, we had our super story book answer all along, only we didn't realize it." Said Super Why, as he studied the blocks, which, unknown to Alpha Pig and Dil, spelled out the super story book answer.

"Uh, what does it say?" Tommy asked.

"I'll handle this. The lettered blocks say, keep the lines of communication open." Read aloud Zack, as he looked over at the block tower.

"Wow, and we did just that without even realizing it, by stopping Spongebob and SwaySway from closing the lines of communication for good." Said Super Why.

"See? I toldid you guys you could do things differently if you just tried." Said Tommy.

"You're right. We didn't go into a book, or use the super duper computer to solve our problem, or even look for super words. We found the answer within ourselves, and when it came to changing that article in the newspaper to get Spongebob and Bread Winners canceled, the super readers, worked together as a team to change it." Said Super Why.

"And we didn't go in our usual order either." Added Alpha Pig.

"See? Now isn't change a good thing sometimes?" Tommy asked.

"I founded diapie changes to be a good thing back in the day." Whispered Phil.

"Phillip." Lil said annoyed, nudging her brother in the ribs.

"Tommy, I've gotta thank you for giving us this great idea. Thanks to you, we can improve on our show in later seasons, not making it so boring and predictable." Said Super Why.

"You're welcome." Said Tommy with a grin.

"Only one problem. Where did our why fliers go?" Princess Presto asked.

"That's why I'm here. To give you guys back your why fliers, and to save the land of Nickelodeon from complete distruction." Said Rosie.

Just then, Hazel, Hanna, Courtney and Natalie all flew in on the why fliers, landing them on the ground a few inches away from the super secret Reptar car.

"Thank you for returning these to us." Said Wonder Red, as the young toddlers came out of the why fliers.

"You're welcome." Hazel replied and smiled.

"So Rosie, what do you mean, save Nickelodeon from distruction?" Tommy asked.

"Didn't you hear? After you guys gotted Spongebob and Bread Winners canceled, the network is thinking of shutting down." Said Rosie.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to make things worser." Said Tommy.

"No worries Tommy, I heard you give your idea to let me have my own show, and you know what? I like it! Maybe if we have a talk with the peoples there, we can save the network." Suggested Rosie.

"That's a great idea Rosie, let's go." Said Tommy, taking his pink haired toddler's hand, and rushing off through the bushes to Cancelation Canal, where they grabbed a wooden boat off the side of the dock, and paddled in the opposite direction from where Spongebob and SwaySway were sent, in the direction of the land of Nickelodeon.

Meanwhile, back at Storybrook Village, Princess Presto performed the spell to undo whatever damage hadn't been undone when Rosie showed up.

"Ok everybody, help me spell the word, fix. Ready? F-I-X." Said Princess Presto, as she spelled the word, fix, in the sky with her magic spelling wand.

All of the sudden, the super secret Reptar car was once again, in one piece, and Chuckie couldn't see a thing.

"AAAHHH! Who turned out the lights?" Chuckie cried.

Zack turned towards Chuckie, noticing his eyes were still closed.

"Uh Chuckie, why don't you try opening your eyes." Suggested Zack.

Chuckie opened his eyes, and breazed a sigh of relief at what he saw. The familiar faces of his friends.

"Thanks Zack, and Thank you Princess Presto, I don't see through things no more." Said Chuckie.

"You're welcome Chuckie." Princess Presto replied.

"Now, anybody know if this Reptar car thing can float? Because Tommy and Rosie might need our help." Said Super Why.

"Can't we use the Why Fliers to get there?" Kimi asked.

"Not with this many people we can't. Come on everybody." Said Super Why, as he, along with the super readers, Rugrats, Jesse, Zack, Hazel, Natalie, Courtney and Hanna, all climbed into the Reptar car, and drove it to Cancelation Canal, where Dil pressed the boat button, as it was lowered into the water, and turned into a boat.

Once the transformation was complete, they saw Tommy and Rosie up in the distance, heading towards the land of Nickelodeon, so quietly followed them there. Noticing everybody had disappeared without her, Angelica ran to the edge of the water, to find nobody in site.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Angelica cried, but nobody turned back.

Overhearing her cries, Jesse turned to the group.

"Shouldn't we help Angelica?" Jesse asked.

"Nah, let her find her own way here." Zack replied.

"But didn't she prove to not be as mean as Spongebob or the Bread Winners?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know, she was ridiculous to go along with those clowns, all because they promised her a muffin, so don't trust the blond with the pigtails." Said Zack.

"You've got a point, now, onward captain Dil." Said Jesse, as Dil continued to steer the boat towards the land of Nickelodeon, where by this time, Tommy and Rosie had put their boat by the dock, and headed up to the headquarters building, a small white building that looked like a box, standing in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but overgrown grass and weeds surrounding the place.

"I think this is it Rosie, come on." Said Tommy, as he led Rosie through the small brown door in the front of the building.

Back at Storybrook Village, realizing nobody was coming, Angelica, carrying her doll Cynthia, jumped into the canal, only to start sinking.

"Great, just great Cynthia, another fine mess you've gotten us into." Griped Angelica, before her head went completely under water.

Back at Nickelodeon Headquarters, Tommy and Rosie approached a desk, where a man sat behind it. He was large and plump, with brown hair wearing a blue trench coat. They found him, wrapping up a phone conversation.

"Yep, yep, we're planning to close up shop tomorrow." Said the man into the phone.

"Ok, goodbye sir." Said the man, as he hung up the phone, to stare down at the two three-year-old toddlers who had entered his office.

"Just what I need, more kids." Grumbled the Nickelodeon executive.

"Excuse me sir, my name is Rosie Hall, and this is my boyfriend, Tommy Pickles." Said Rosie.

"I know Tommy, we banished him years ago when his spinoff series displeased us. And since when does he have a girlfriend?" The Nickelodeon Executive asked.

"Since he tired to Fan Fiction and got a life. And since he's the one responsible for canceling Spongebob and Bread Winners, we saw we only caused your network great danger, so came to give him another chance, and me, a chance at my own show." Said Rosie.

"You two destroyed my network? Well, if that's the case, neither one of you gets an opportunity to fix it. I'd rather see you two taken away from your parents than see this network continue with the most ridiculous programming in history." Griped the Nickelodeon Executive.

"Please, I understand you not giving my boyfriend a second chance, but I deserve a chance. I am after all, the bold brave leader of the toddlers back home in Boston, Massachusetts. My big sister Mary is a lot like Tommy's friend Susie, we have a big bully Reggie who reminds Tommy a lot of his cousin Angelica, and I have lots of friends, Hazel being my bestest friend, and a lover of wormies." Said Rosie.

"Do you have a piolot?" The Nickelodeon executive asked.

"Sorry, I don't know how to fly airplanes all that well." Rosie replied.

"Not that type of piolot gumdrop head. I mean, a sample of your show to show me. Like your little woosy bratty boyfriend here gave us that ridiculous piolot, 'Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing,' many years ago." Said the Nickelodeon Executive.

"Well, my piolot tells peoples how I gotted my pink hair in the firstest place, but if you're gonna be mean to my boyfriend and call him a brat, we're leaving." Snapped Rosie.

"I'm the executive here, and I'll call you whatever I want." Griped the man.

"No you won't." Tommy snapped.

"You don't know any better, you're still that rotton baby I banished years ago." Said the Nickelodeon executive.

"Like I always say, a baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do." Said Tommy with a grin.

"And you still haven't changed. Look, I was an idiot to sign on to Rugrats years ago, and I'm even more of an idiot today to give Rosie a chance. Gendar bender Rugrats from the east coast? How stupid!" Snarled the Nickelodeon executive.

"I'll give you a chance if you stop calling my boyfriend a brat. Really, peoples could learn lots of stuff about the Eastern part of America, and while Tommy and his friends went to places like the graham canyon and sloss vegas, me and my friends can go have our vacations in New Pork City and Washing Machine D.C." Said Rosie.

"Never! I'd rather rot in Hell than bring back a ripoff series, only to give the pretty little girlfriend a chance to shine." Said the Nickelodeon executive in an evil tone of voice.

"My boyfriend's really smart, and the only reason why he gotted your two most popular shows canceled, was because they were cheating all along, only out to destroy the world because they were jealous of everybody else who did better than them. And you must admit, I've heard about all of the aventures my boyfriend went on as a baby, they're far better than anything that stupid bread delivering duck face will do any day." Said Rosie.

"Well nobody today cares about those adventures anymore. And if you don't leave right now, I'll be forced to give you a spanking! Now take your bratty purple haired freaky friend, and get out of my office." Demanded the Nickelodeon executive.

At this point, Rosie couldn't take it anymore. Tears came to her eyes, as she grabbed Tommy's hand, and they ran quickly back out of the Nickelodeon Headquarters building, before the executive had a chance to do any harm to them. Once outside, Tommy turned to Rosie, who was crying.

"Now Rosie, Don't cry, you at least, tried to fix it." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, but it still makes me sad. I mean peoples today, they don't think no more and don't care to learn anything aportant." Cried Rosie through her tears.

"Well, I know of a few peoples who do. We just, gotta get the Nick peoples to see that." Said Tommy.

"Who?" Rosie asked.

Just then, Tommy spotted his Reptar car, fixed, and sitting outside the doors of the Nickelodeon Headquarters, with all of the super readers and their friends inside the car.

"Well, I never use to care much for Super Why and his friends, but after today, they proved to me that they can learn something new and still have fun. I bet if we all joined together, maybe we could do a show together and give peoples today what me and my friends gave them years ago." Suggested Tommy.

"Great idea Tommy, let's go." Said Rosie, as she and Tommy approached their friends.

They explained to the others how rude the Nickelodeon executive was, and that they would not be returning there again. They also explained that maybe if the Super Readers continued to try new things, perhaps they could get a spot on the network, changing things.

"After what you just told us, I think we'll stay on PBS Kids, thank you." Said Super Why.

"We'd join you, but we tried doing our show there a while back, and it just, didn't quite fit." Said Tommy.

"Maybe not, but what if we teamed up together?" Super Why asked.

"Funny you say that, as Tommy and I were recently talking about that." Said Rosie.

"Really? But I thought you thought my show was boring, and too predictable." Said Super Why.

"I did, but after the big aventure we had to save the world from losing the lines of communication, I see you guys aren't so bad." Said Tommy.

"Tell you what, what if we did a show together? What could we call it though?" Super Why asked, as he put a finger up to his mouth, thinking.

"I know, we'd call it, The Super R Team." Suggested Alpha Pig.

"What?" Super Why asked, interrupted from his thoughts.

"The Super R Team. The Super Readers, and the Rugrats, they both start with R, thus, we'd call ourselves, the Super R Team." Said Alpha Pig.

"That's a great idea." Said Super Why.

"So, are you guys interested?" Princess Presto asked.

All of the toddlers looked at one another, then back at the super readers.

"What do you think guys? I've always wanted to star in a show along side my favoritest stuper heros." Said Zack.

"I don't know, I kind of like how things are going for us back across the rainbow bridge in Fan Fiction Land already." Said Chuckie.

"Me too." Said Tommy.

"Well, if you guys should ever change your mind, the offer is always there. After all, we know the importance of thinking of others, and how those Nickelodeon people treated you back there was just, mean." Said Super Why.

"Yeah, I think they're just, too caught up in today's mumbo jumbo to care about quality shows and good adventures and times." Said Wonder Red.

"You've got that right." Said Zack.

"Well guys, we'd better get you guys back home." Said Tommy, as he and Rosie hopped inside the Reptar car.

"Yeah, I'm sure our families are getting worried about us." Said Super Why, as he heard a noise come from his pocket. It was his walki-talki.

"Super Why? Are you there? It's Woofy. Over." Said Woofy into the walki-talki.

"This is Super Why, over." Said Super Why into the walki-talki.

"We need you to get home immediately, a PBS executive is here, and they're interested in shooting the first season of The Super R Team." Said Woofy.

The toddlers all exchanged looks before making their final decision.

"You know what, we've changed our minds, we'll give The Super R Team a shot." Said Zack.

"You will? Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Said Super Why excitedly.

"You're welcome." Said Zack, as they headed back down Cancelation Canal towards Storybrook Village.

Six months later, the Super Readers, Rugrats, and their east coast gendar bender pals found themselves at the first ever, PBS Kids Choice Awards. Within that time, The Super R Team had produced over twenty-six episodes of their show, winning people over everywhere with all of their innovative adventures, teaching people how to read, as well as about life, making a combined series to feature both, the Rugrats and the Super Why characters, working together to solve problems. Meanwhile, Nickelodeon went bankrupt, causing that station to get flushed down the toilet, and PBS Kids, to become the new home on the block for everything kid friendly, including the most popular show on television, The Super R Team. Thanks to this program, children of all ages started watching television again, but rather than being subjected to stupid jokes and ridiculous plot lines, they finally learned important lessons about friendship, life, and reading, from an assortment of great characters, both, new and old.

At the first ever PBS Kid's Choice Awards, it was time to give out the award for best cartoon. LilNate03 was standing up at the podium, about to give the award.

"And the best cartoon award goes to, The Super R Team!" Said LilNate03, as the crowd roared, and Rosie and Princess Presto, sitting in the front row, beamed with delight, as they saw Super Why and Tommy, walk on stage to receive the award.

"Thank you everybody, it's an honor to receive such an awesome award today." Said Super Why.

"You guys are the bestest!" Exclaimed Tommy, as he stood next to Super Why, and the 10-year-old super reader and 3-year-old toddler, accepted the award from LilNate03.

"I love you Tommy." Cried Rosie over the crowd of cheering audience members.

Tommy blushed and smiled at her.

"I love you Super Why." Said Princess Presto.

Super Why just blushed and smiled back at Princess Presto.

" _She loves me? Hmmm, this could be the start of something big in our second season of The Super R Team._ " Super Why thought to himself, as he continued to stand there, smiling and blushing, as he stared at Princess Presto out in the audience, as everybody continued to clap and cheer for them.

The crowd continued to roar with cheers and applause, as they shouted Super Why and Tommy's names over and over again.

"Tommy! Tommy! Tommy!" Members of the crowd were shouting, as his name only grew louder, until Tommy felt himself being shaken, and his younger brother, shouting his name.

The next thing Tommy knew, he was opening his eyes, lying in bed in his room back in Yucaipa, California, as his two-year-old brother Dil, was staring at him.

"What do you want Dil?" Tommy asked irritably, as he was being shaken awake by Dil, as he sat up in bed.

"Tommy, get up, you're gonna be late for preschool!" Dil cried.

"Oh Dil, I had the most increbible dream!" Said Tommy.

"Really? Well tell me at breakfast." Said Dil.

At breakfast, Tommy told his brother Dil about the dream.

"Wow, that sounds, interesting." Said Dil, after Tommy was finished.

"Come on Tommy, it's time for your alphabet test at preschool." Said Didi, as she walked into the kitchen, carrying his Reptar backpack.

"Oh no, I forgotted!" Tommy cried.

"Don't worry Tommy, you're gonna do great. Just try your bestest." Said Dil.

"Thanks Dilly." Said Tommy, as he hopped down from his seat at the breakfast table, grabbed his backpack, and headed off to school.

So, how does the test go, and will Dil say his first word to the adults? Find out, in the last and final chapter of this story.


	6. Dil's First Word and Finale

Chapter 6, Dil's First Word and Finale

Tommy went off to preschool. After he got there, Miss Applebee explained the rules of the alphabet test.

"Now class, I'm going to have each of you come up to my desk one at a time, and show you each different letters. You simply tell me what the letter is on the card, and a word that starts with that letter. Remember this is a test, but don't fret. Just try your best." Said Miss Applebee, as she picked up a stack of cards with different alphabet letters on them, and had each child come up to her desk one by one, and had them name off the letters she was holding up.

When it was Tommy's turn, he went up to Miss Applebee's desk, and named off every letter he was given correctly, except for the letter u.

"T, that's for Tommy!" Said Tommy, upon seeing the letter T.

"Very good!" Said Miss Applebee.

Then she held up the letter R.

"And that's the letter R, and R, is for Reptar." Said Tommy.

"You're doing great Tommy." Said Miss Applebee, as she showed him another letter.

"And that's the letter C, C is for canceled." Said Tommy.

"Wow, in all my years of teaching preschool, I've never had any of my students come up with that one." Said Miss Applebee, as she showed him the final card.

The last card had the letter U on it.

"And this is, uh, um, uh, oh, I can't member." Said Tommy.

"It's the letter U, like in umbrella, and unicorn." Said Miss Applebee.

Tommy looked up at the teacher and frowned.

"Awe, don't worry Tommy, getting only one letter wrong is nothing to be ashamed of. You did great!" Said Miss Applebee.

Tommy smiled a little, as he left and took his seat at one of the little tables, and colored in a picture of an umbrella and some blocks on a piece of paper with the crayons he found sitting in the center..

Everybody else went up and took their tests, all doing really well except for Phil, who kept getting all of his letters mixed up. Lil got three letters correct, while Jesse got four out of the five letters he was presented with correct, and Zack, Kimi and Chuckie, got every single letter correct, though Chuckie was very nervous. After everybody had tested, Miss Applebee got the class's attention.

"Well boys and girls, you all did a beautiful job." Said Miss Applebee, as she sat up at the front of the circle and smiled.

After school, the toddlers got another surprise as they headed for home. Didi had the day off, so she and Stu came to pick all of the kids up. As they were pulling into the driveway, the adults were taken by surprise by what they heard.

"I love you." Said Dil.

"I love you too champ." Said Stu.

"Are you sure that was Tommy Stu?" Didi asked.

Stu sat there in the driveway, realizing what he heard. When Dil didn't receive a response from his parents, he said it again.

"I love you." Said Dil.

Noticing this, Stu and Didi looked in the reer view mirror to see that it wasn't Tommy talking after all.

"Dil! You said your first word!" Cried Stu.

"Not his first word Stu, but his first sentence! Oh Dil sweetie, mommy is so proud of you!" Said Didi excitedly, as she hopped out of the car, and gave her youngest son a hug.

"I love you." Dil said again, smiling up at his mommy.

"Way to go Dilly." Said Tommy, as he unbuckled himself from his booster car seat, got out of the car, and everybody stood in the driveway, giving Dil a hug.

Later that afternoon after lunch, to celebrate, the toddlers let Dil decide what to do, since he had made such an accomplishment of talking to the adults for the first time.

"So, what do you wanna do Dilly?" Tommy asked.

"Let's watch Super Why." Dil replied.

"Great idea Dil!" Said Tommy.

"But Tommy, you usually don't wanna watch Super Why." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah I thought you didn't like that show." Said Zack.

"Well, after having that dream yesterday night, I think I like Super Why now. If I hadn't gone and saved Storybrook Village from closing the lines of communication, Dilly would have never said his firstest word to the growed ups." Said Tommy.

"You mean my firstest sentence." Said Dil.

"Yeah." Said all of the toddlers in unison, as they giggled and Tommy put on one of Zack's Super Why DVD's that he brought over with him to watch.

The End

Author's Note: I hope everybody enjoyed that story. The idea for this story stemmed from an ongoing conversation Nairobi-harper and I had been having for quite a while about All Grown Up, and some of Nickelodeon's other rotton programming. The conversation got me to thinking, how might the different show's characters react to such ridiculousness? And how might they attempt to stop it? And well, you got this story I came up with. I know it might have been lame in parts, but I had a lot of fun writing it. And well, as usual, be looking for more stories from me, coming soon!


End file.
